ralpheldemoledorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ralph, el Demoledor
Wreck-It Ralph (Ralph, el Demoledor en Hispanoamérica y Rompe Ralph en España) (llamado simplemente Ralph) es un personaje ficticio y protagonista de la película animada en 3D de Disney Ralph, el Demoledor. Es el villano de un videojuego arcade de 8-bits llamado Repara Félix Jr. donde se dedica a tratar de demoler un edificio que fue construido donde se encontraba su hogar, Félix, el Reparador es el héroe del juego y debe reparar todo lo que Ralph rompa. Apariencia thumb|225px|Ralph, el Demoledor. Ralph mide 9 pies de alto (2.74 metros aprox.) y pesa 643 libras (291 kilos aprox.), se distingue principalmente por el gran tamaño de su cuerpo, en especial por el de sus enormes manos que utiliza para romper, la forma de su cara es similar a una pera, pues tiene una gran papada, su nariz es ovalada y un poco rojiza, tiene el cabello de color café, levantado y algo despeinado hacia atrás. Su vestimenta es una camiseta azul turquesa, encima una camisa de franela a cuadros roja con 3 botones en el cuello, de los cuales solo están abrochados 2, y unos overoles de color rojo oscuro, solo el tirante derecho esta abrochado, el izquierdo esta roto y la parte de las piernas esta un poco rasgada hasta abajo, además esta descalzo. Su aspecto tiene influencias del personaje de videojuegos Donkey Kong de la saga homónima y de la de Super Mario Bros. principalmente por su un enorme cuerpo y grandes manos. Personalidad thumb|250px|A pesar de su apariencia brusca, Ralph es dulce y amable por dentro. A pesar de su apariencia tosca, Ralph es dulce y humilde, aún así, sin duda tiene problemas de temperamento, lo que da lugar a que destroce cosas con sus enormes manos cuando se enoja, principalmente a causa de su programación de demolición para su rol en el juego de Repara Félix Jr. que también hace que sea rechazado por los nicelanders y a menudo por los personajes buenos de otros videojuegos, causando que Ralph también se sienta algo triste y deprimido. Biografías "Los malos terminan al último: Ralph es un alborotador demoledor de manos grandes con corazón. Por 30 años, día a día, ha estado haciendo su trabajo de "malo" en el videojuego arcade Repara Félix Jr. Pero se esta volviendo más y más difícil amar su trabajo cuando a nadie parece agradarle por lo que hace. Sufriendo de un clásico caso de fatiga del malo y con hambre de un pequeño reconocimiento demoledor, Ralph se embarca en una salvaje aventura a través de un increíble universo de videojuegos arcade para probar que solo por que sea un malo, no significa que sea malo." Sitio Oficial de Disney "Ralph, el Demoledor es un personaje de un videojuego, donde tiene el rol de villano. Después de 30 años de tener el mismo papel, Ralph siente que es tiempo de un cambio. Ralph, junto con muchos otros villanos de videojuegos, asisten a un grupo de terapia en un intento de aliviar el estrés que les provoca ser el villano de su respectivo juego. Eventualmente, Ralph va a la Video Estación Central, usando los diferentes portales para viajar a varios mundos de videojuegos. A lo largo de su aventura, el conocerá varios personajes, y accidentalmente liberara un mal que podría destruir la galería de arcades completa, incluyendo a los personajes que la habitan." Estadísticas thumb|225px|Estadísticas de Ralph. Estas son la estadísticas de Ralph, según el sitio oficial de Disney. Rol de Videojuego Es el villano principal o malo dentro del videojuego arcade de 8-bits Repara Félix Jr. donde su hogar en el bosque fue destruido para la construcción de un nuevo edificio de apartamentos y una ciudad llamada Niceland. Al iniciar el juego, se muestra como un tractor mueve el tronco hueco de Ralph con él adentro hasta una basurero, como resultado Ralph furioso gritara "¡Voy a demolerlo!" (su frase característica) y comenzara a trepar por la fachada del edificio para tratar de destruirlo, pero Félix, el Reparador, protagonista y héroe del juego, debe reparar todo lo que Ralph rompa con ayuda de su martillo mágico y evitar que destruya el edifico, por lo que Ralph le arrojara ladrillos de la construcción para intentar tirarlo. Su rol es muy parecido al del personaje Cranky Kong de la saga de videojuegos Donkey Kong en el primer juego de esta, donde también era el villano y se encontraba encima del escenario, este arrojaba barriles en vez de ladrillos como Ralph. Cuando Félix logra reparar todo lo que Ralph ha roto, al llegar al tejado del edificio los nicelanders le otorgan una medalla, luego cargan y arrojan a Ralph fuera haciéndolo caer hasta un charco de fango, luego, sobre él aparecerá una leyenda que anuncia el final del nivel o del juego. Historia Cansado de realizar el mismo trabajo de malo en el videojuego Repara Félix Jr. durante 30 años y sentir el desprecio de los demás por ello, Ralph decide probar que también puede ser bueno. Frases Memorables :"¡Voy a demolerlo!" ("I'm gonna wreck it!") :Frase característica de Ralph. :"Le va mejor al bueno ¿No es así?" ("Sure must be nice being the good guy") :Ralph contando su historia en la Bad-Anon. :"No estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo el malo" ("I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore!") :Ralph en la Bad-Anon. :"¿Turbo? No voy a ser turbo ¿Que les pasa? ¿Es turbo querer hacer amigos, o una medalla, o un poco de pay de vez en cuando? ¡¿Es turbo querer más vida?! :Ralph en la Bad-Anon explicando que quiere obtener más de su juego. :"¿Pac-Man? ¿ Invitaron a Pac-Man? ¡El ni siquiera es parte del juego!" ("What? They invited Pac-Man?! Oh, that big eater!") :Ralph furioso al descubrir que no fue invitado a la fiesta del 30 aniversario de Repara Félix Jr. y Pac-Man si. :"¡Listo calixto, que la lucha es mucha!" ''("Rootin', tootin', ready for shootin'!") :Ralph al colarse en el juego de Hero's Duty. :"¡Amo a mi mamá!"'' ("¡Mi mamá me mima!" en los primeros trailers) ("I love my momma!") :Ralph apunto de comenzar en una partida del juego Hero's Duty. :"¡¿Desde cuando los videojuegos se volvieron tan violentos y terroríficos?!" ("When did videogames become so violent and scary?!") :Ralph asustado ante los Cy-Bugs en Hero's Duty. :"Todo cambiará, ahora" ("Everything changes, now") :Ralph decidido a ganar una medalla en Hero's Duty. :"No lo se ¿Por que eres espantosamente irritante?" ("I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying?") :Ralph en su primer encuentro con Vanellope. :"Soy malo, y eso es bueno. Yo jamás seré bueno, y eso no es malo. No hay nadie quien quiera ser además... de mí" ''(''I am bad, and that is good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be... than me)"'' :Ralph diciendo el Manifiesto del Malo mientras cae por los aires sobre el Monte Diet Cola. Actores de Voz Curiosidades * En los primeros desarrollos de la película, Ralph no se parecía casi nada a un humano. * Al principio del desarrollo de la historia, Félix iba a ser el personaje principal, mientras que Ralph un secundario, pero Phil Johnston considero una historia con Ralph como protagonista y le pareció más convincente. * En los primeros desarrollos de la historia de la película, se tenia el plan de que Ralph fuera acompañado por Félix en su viaje, pero los realizadores sintieron que eso provocaría una distracción en la relación de Ralph con Vanellope. * El aspecto de Ralph tiene influencias del personaje de videojuegos ''Donkey Kong de la saga homónima y de Super Mario Bros.: ** Ambos tienen un enorme cuerpo. ** Ambos cuentan con mucha fuerza. ** Ambos tienen unas grandes manos que normalmente usan para golpear. * El rol de Ralph en el juego Repara Félix Jr. tiene similaridades al del personaje Cranky Kong en juego del primer Donkey Kong: ** Ambos son los villanos del juego. ** El aspecto de ambos en tamaño es parecido. ** Siempre están arriba del escenario. ** Ambos arrojan objetos para impedir que el héroe los alcance, Ralph arroja ladrillos mientras que Cranky Kong rueda barriles. * Ralph tiene algunas similaridades al personaje de Disney Stitch de Lilo & Stitch: ** Ambos fueron hechos para destruir todo lo que tocan. ** Ambos creían que estaban destinados a hacer siempre el mal al principio de su historia. * Ralph también tiene varias similaridades al personaje de Disney Baloo de El Libro de la Selva: ** Ambos son de gran tamaño, pero dulces en el interior. ** Ambos se hicieron amigos de un niño que no eran muy amable con ellos, Ralph con Vanellope y Baloo con Mowgli. ** Ambos traicionaron a su amigo intentándolos proteger del algún daño. ** Ambos tuvieron que enfrentar al enemigo de su amigo, Ralph a King Candy y Baloo a Shere Khan. Categoría:Personajes